


Saturday Morning

by streetlightslongnights



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Seriously. It's filled with so much domestic fluff that your teeth may rot out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetlightslongnights/pseuds/streetlightslongnights
Summary: "I'm not doing anything except thinking about how we should go get married today," Nate shrugs as he says the words casually like he's thinking about going for a run or running to the grocery store.





	

Brad presses his forehead to the tile wall as he lets the water of the shower warm the dull ache that's settled into his bones while showering off in Nate's house located just outside of Washington, DC. He thinks about how he up and left California without any sort of warning, how Nate seemed to welcome him with open arms, how their one year anniversary was quickly approaching. Somehow, they spent the first nine months of the year trying to make a long distance relationship work. More often than not it resulted with missed text messages or the time zone difference making it easy for Nate to fall asleep on Skype. Brad remains thankful that he's able to make sure that Nate is sleeping peacefully in person now that he's in DC with the man and he closes his eyes at the thought of what their future holds. 

A year ago Brad would have ran from this. He would have put on his running shoes and ran across the country if it meant getting away from any kind of relationship after finding out that his fiance and best friend had been fucking behind his back but something about Nate changed that. Brad blamed it on the military mindset that they both held and before those thoughts could go any further, he was pulled out of them by the sound of the bathroom door opening. 

Saturdays meant that Nate took the opportunity to sleep in and Brad tries to think about just how much time had passed between the end of his workout at 6:30 and him getting in the shower at 6:45. They have a fairly domestic routine when it comes to mornings. During the week, Brad is often up before Nate rolls out of bed a little after 6:30, and sometimes they fight over who gets first shower (it normally ends with Brad pushing his way into Nate's space in an attempt to share the shower). Nate is out of the house before 7:30 and Brad takes a couple of extra hours to doze on and off on the couch before he opens his laptop to get to work. The weekends are different. Nate has never been a morning person. He sleeps in, fights Brad when the man tries to coerce him out of bed with a promise of breakfast, and normally stumbles down the stairs with a serious case of bedhead, and a sleepy smile on his face a little before noon. Every weekend Brad falls in love all over again but it's no surprise that he makes a little noise of surprise when he feels Nate pressing his warm body against his back. 

They don't talk much in the shower. It's quiet as Brad passes the shampoo to Nate, finishes up washing the soap off of his skin, and turns around to give Nate a look when he can feel the familiar stare boring into his back. 

"What is it?" Brad keeps his voice quiet despite it being just the two of them. Old habits die hard, he thinks, and he watches Nate while waiting for some sort of reply. 

He doesn't want to admit that asking the question leaves his heart pounding in his chest, his mind going to the worse possible outcome of anything that Nate could be thinking, and he breathes a sigh of relief when Nate offers a little shrug followed by an excuse of just not being able to sleep. Brad has to wonder if that is some sort of lie but instead of questioning Nate, he presses a kiss to his forehead, and lets his lips linger. War fucked all of them up but Brad hates when he can see that Nate has had a restless night. The dark circles under their eyes should be worn proudly, only Marines can go 36 hours with no sleep, and Brad has a love hate relationship with entire lifestyle. Something is off with Nate that morning but Brad doesn't push the issue as he slips out of the shower to give Nate the rest of the hot water. 

"Love you!" Nate's voice follows Brad, echoing in the large bathroom, and his heart skips a beat just like it did the first time he heard it. Brad catches himself with a cheesy grin on his face as he shakes his head as if pretending that Nate Fick doesn't turn him into a twelve year old with a crush. 

Brad wraps the towel around his waist, securing it in place carefully, and tries to think of a smartass remark to show that he's _definitely_ not thrown off guard by the affection from Nate at 7:02 am but he finds it hard to articulate any of that so he settles with, "love you too. I'm gonna make breakfast. See you downstairs?" 

Nate answers the question with little hum of approval so Brad takes that as his opportunity to slip out of the bathroom and down the hall to the room that he moved into when he appeared on Nate's doorstep a month ago. The move from California had been questioned by everyone, people were wanting to know if he had literally lost his mind, and Brad often responded with some sort of snide remark ("Goddamn it, Ray. I think I left it in Fuck This Place, Iraq. Could you go back and find it for me?"). He sorts through his clothes that are mixed into a laundry basket with Nate's clean laundry and when he heads downstairs he's dressed in a green USMC t-shirt and a pair of clashing blue checked pajama bottoms. 

They don't have anything on the books for that Saturday so Brad figures that it's a safe time to make a real breakfast. He goes through the usual motions of the morning that include fighting with the digital coffee maker that Nate insisted they buy last week and he's in the middle of flipping a pancake when the sound of Nate coming down the stairs causes him to turn around. Nate Fick is always a sight in the mornings and Brad smiles as if he's really seeing him for the first time. 

"What do you have up your sleeve this morning?" Brad asks curiously, watching the way that Nate looks as if he's been called out, and he doesn't hide the smile that breaks out over his features. 

Nate raises his brows, pretending to have no idea what Brad is talking about, and when he reaches for a coffee cup Brad stops him. He laughs quietly as he pulls his hand away from Brad's, ready to fight someone who comes between him and the waiting coffee, but he steps closer to Brad with affection. "Do you really want to know?" Nate tilts his head back so that he can look at Brad. 

Brad rolls his eyes in a way that lets Nate know he absolutely loves him despite this teasing attitude that he's had all morning. "I really want to know, Fick. What are you doing?" 

"I'm not doing anything except thinking about how we should go get married today," Nate shrugs as he says the words casually like he's thinking about going for a run or running to the grocery store. The words take Brad off guard completely and he tightens his grips every so slightly on Nate's wrist in a way that asks if he's serious without having to use any words. Nate gives a little nod of his head. 

"You want to get married...today?" 

"Hell yeah I want to get married today. You think you're up for that challenge?" Nate smirks, pleased with himself that he was able to take Brad Colbert off guard for the first time in nearly a year, and Brad rolls his eyes in the most affectionate way possible. 

"Let's get married. It's not like we can eat the pancakes that you made me burn." Brad can smell the burning pancake but that doesn't stop him from leaning in to press a kiss to Nate's mouth. Nate meets him halfway, a soft laugh coming from him at the height difference that's always been a problem between the two of them, and he breaks the kiss off before Brad can get too caught up in the moment. They need to get married, not burn their house down, and Brad takes that as a cue to take the pan off of the stove. 

Breakfast is long forgotten as they get ready together in the bathroom. Brad steps behind Nate since pushing him out of the way in an attempt to steal the mirror didn't work and he straights his tie carefully. As he meets Nate eyes in the mirror, Brad shares a grin with him, and shakes his head a little at how taken off guard he still is. "I'm gonna go warm the car. Love you," Brad kisses the side of Nate's neck before he slips out of the bathroom and follows the stairs down to the first level. 

They get married that day and afterwards they go out for breakfast at iHop per request of Nate. Brad sincerely rolls his eyes as Nate teases that he's going to ask the server to write 'Just Married' in syrup on his pancake and his heart feels like it might explode with love. Moving to DC turned out to be the best decision of his entire life.


End file.
